Good Night
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: "Her brows were puckered a bit in confusion, the stars cast sparkles in her eyes… With one step, I was standing right in front of her, cupping one hand around the back of her neck, gently pulling her toward me."  Based on the song Good Night by Gloriana.


**Of course, I don't own Austin and Ally, if I did then I'd be too busy hanging out with Ross to write **_**anything**_**. Aside from that, though, this is a bit drabble-y and I'm much more unsure of this than I've been with the last few. I hope it's not too out of character! Anyway, enough rambling, go read! **

**Featured Song:**

**Good Night by Gloriana**

* * *

><p><em>I dropped you off,<em>

_Just a little after midnight._

_Sat in my car,_

'_Til you turned off your porch light._

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've pushed you up against the wall,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_Just like I wasn't scared at all._

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here." I forced little smile as I pulled up beside the curb in front of her house. The lights were on, but no one was home. Her dad was out of town at some convention.<p>

She lifted her head from where it had been resting against her seat belt, blinking her eyes slowly as she took in her surroundings, "_Already?_" she breathed. I held back a comment on how I felt exactly the same. "Oh, well…" she muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt before turning to face me, "You know, you were really great tonight, Austin."

I looked back and forth between her sleepy, brown eyes and her beautiful smile, "Thanks…" I whispered, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

"You really should've won, especially after that performance. Just wait until next year!" her excited smile faded as we lapsed into an awkward silence. "Is it _really _already that late?" she mused. I followed her gaze to the car's clock. _12:21_.

"You should probably get some rest."

She looked me over for a moment, too tired to hold back her hurt expression. I turned my attention toward a passing car, suddenly feeling like I'd stuck my foot in my mouth.

At the sound of the door opening, I suddenly called out, "Ally, wait!" she was already halfway out of the car as she turned to face meet my pleading eyes, "You know, uh, thanks for being there…" I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome, Austin." she smiled, waiting another moment before shutting the door and walking up to her house.

I watched her shadow as she fumbled for the key, finally turning the lock. She turned to face me for a moment before letting the door shut behind her, along with my only chance.

* * *

><p><em>You couldn't see me,<em>

_Watching through the window,_

_Wondering what went wrong,_

_Praying that you wouldn't go._

_You should've kissed me,_

_You should've pushed me up against the wall._

_You should've kissed me,_

_I was right on the edge and ready to fall._

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I stepped out onto the pavement, shivering in the night breeze. This was it, the inevitable end to a perfect night.<p>

"Ally, wait!" I turned around suddenly, shocked by the urgency in his voice. "You know, uh, thanks for being there…" his tone abruptly changed, as he fumbled for words, none of which seemed to match what I saw in his eyes. Why was he always holding back? "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I gave him a small smile at that, "You're welcome, Austin."

I waited for another moment. I didn't know exactly what I thought would happen if I stayed there for another minute, or even what I hoped would happen. Before long, though, it was apparent that this was as far as we could push this conversation so I softly shut the door behind me and made my way to the door.

I dug around in my purse for a few more moments, even while I already had the keys in my hand. Buying more time. Taking another glance behind me, though, I found him a world away, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gear shift. Waiting to leave.

Having finally gathered the courage to turn the knob, I slipped into the house before letting the door fall shut behind me. I slowly slid the lock shut as I leaned against the door, my eyes falling shut as I replayed the night in my head.

I thought that everything had gone alright. He had picked me up just after six, telling me how beautiful I looked in my new dress, driving around the city until we were fashionably late. We walked the carpet together, his hand protectively around my waist, as we whispered into each others ears and smiled for the cameras. After his performance, he'd met me off stage and held me tightly, his lips brushing across my skin in the energy of the moment. When they announced the winner, we held hands tightly in anticipation… Where had it gone wrong?

Sighing, I set my purse on table and made my way to the window. His car was still there, and I could just make out his shadow, facing the street, unmoving.

* * *

><p><em>So I turned off the car,<em>

_Ran through the yard,_

_Back to your front door,_

_Before I could knock,_

_You turned the lock,_

_And met me on the front porch._

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stared out the window. I should've done it.<p>

Tonight had been perfect. I had held her close as we walked the carpet, holding her by the waist, laughing at the jokes she'd whispered in my ear, letting the whole world know she was mine. She stood offstage while I performed (for first time in front of so many people in the business) and I could smile because every time I looked offstage, she was right there in the left wing, singing her heart out with me. When they announced that I hadn't won, she'd been right beside me-tracing patterns comfortingly across the back of my hand and assuring me that they didn't know what they were talking about.

Looking up, I saw a shadow by the window. She hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the keys from the ignition, slamming the door shut as I ran through the yard. My hand flew to knock on the door, but it was already swinging open.

From where I stood on the porch, and she in the doorway, we were almost the same height. Her brows were puckered a bit in confusion, the stars cast sparkles in her eyes… With one step, I was standing right in front of her, cupping one hand around the back of her neck, gently pulling her toward me. I struggled to breathe during the moment our lips met, mine moving longingly against her frozen ones. Suddenly unsure, I began to pull away, only to be held in place as two delicate arms draped around my neck, holding me close as soft lips pressed back against my own.

Too soon, we broke apart for air, our eyes locking onto one another's for a moment, all our emotions finally out in the open. Her small smirk grew into a soft giggle as she took a step closer to me, enveloping me in a hug as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Austin." she softly whispered, looking up at me.

"Goodnight, Ally…" I caught her by the wrist as she took a step toward her door, grinning as I leaned in for one more kiss.

* * *

><p><em>And I kissed you,<em>

_Good night,_

_And now that I've kissed you,_

_It's a good night, good night,_

_Baby, goodnight._


End file.
